


[podfic] it never hurt nobody

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor at times, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, Teasing, daddy!cap, no sfx, no sound effects, shameless!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “I thought we agreed that that was creepy.”“No,” Bucky says slowly. “I asked you what you thought about people calling their boyfriends daddy, and you said you thought it was creepy, and then I asked you what the hell you’d done with my grey sweater after you did laundry, and we never talked about it again.”“Your memory’s amazing these days,” Steve mutters.(or: bucky tries an unorthodox method of exposure therapy)





	[podfic] it never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it never hurt nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824475) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for giving Bucky and Steve exactly what they never knew they needed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/31015531028/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
